1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid transfer method.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which ejects a liquid such as an ink on various mediums such as papers or films and performs an image printing has been known. The ink jet printer includes an accommodation unit which accommodates the liquid and a head unit which ejects the liquid on the mediums. Then, if the liquid amount inside the head unit decreases due to the liquid ejection, the liquid is fed from the accommodation unit (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-246908).
If the ink jet printer is unused for a long period of time, there are cases where the liquid which is accommodated in the accommodation unit precipitates. Then, if the liquid precipitates, a density difference occurs between the upper side and the lower side in the accommodation unit. As a result, if printing an image using such a liquid after precipitation, the image quality thereof may be unstable.